Loqeex
|text1=Young |item2= |text2=Old |item3= |text3=Revenant }} Loqeex, also known as the Red Lotus Assassin, was a Druid who was raised in Taverley, as well as a member of the Crux Eqal, an underground organisation of Guthixian Druids, a retired Void Knight Commander, and a renowned Alchemist. He is the author of the book The Last Stand. Loqeex sprouted from the very core of Taverley, but later abandoned his home upon meeting his older brother, Asylum Lotus. He became an assassin somewhere in Al Kharid for a short period of time, before returning home, only to depart once again, this time in order to pursue squire-ship as a Void Knight. He retired long after his promotion to the rank of Commander, and settled in Seers' Village, alongside his family. Loqeex married a total number of three times, although he is known to have had many sexual partners in the past, and has a total number of 12 children. He was killed at the hands of a powerful Mahjarrat, and later became a wandering spirit, or revenant. As a revenant, Loqeex wanders the Wilderness, a large and dangerous wasteland which makes up nearly the entirety of north-eastern Gielinor, with the exception of the Daemonheim peninsula, directly north of the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin, in search of stray warriors to slay. Although initially warm hearted as a human, Loqeex has become a shell of his former self, bearing nothing but hatred for all living beings. His soul was eventually captured by the zamorakian mage, Zion Zaffer, in an attempt to learn the secret pass-code sealing the Lotus Mansion's library. Loqeex is role-played by Orange Book. Appearance Loqeex was a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes. His jet-black hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He was most commonly seen donning the usual Void Knight attire. During his days as an assassin in Al Kharid, Loqeex's usual outfit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. As a child, Loqeex's outfit consisted of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of a monkey, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. Upon being revived, Loqeex’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Rubin. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. His once prominent jet black hair has since turned silver. Personality When he was young, Loqeex was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, no matter the situation. This, however, changed drastically upon meeting his older brother, Asylum, who had lived his entire life seeking revenge. During his days as an assassin, Loqeex became very extremely focused, calm, and serious. After he was revived by Zion Zaffer, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Loqeex is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. Trilogy 5th Age Early Life 'A Lotus is Bloomed' Loqeex was born in Al Kharid on 11 Septober in the year of 80, of the 5th Age, as the second son of Ar'sazshubort and Maria Lotus, as well as the full blood brother of Asylum Lotus, who was 7 years older than him. He appeared to be stillborn, but, after some words of encouragement from his father, he began to cry, leading his father to call him a "fighter". 'Festival of Death' His father was a brilliant assassin who worked directly for the then Emir of Al Kharid, Emir Shah, which accumalated in massive amounts of both wealth and power for the Lotus Family. On the night of his first official birthday, Ar'sazshubort threw a grand feast for his beloved son, inviting commoners and settlers from all around the city of Al Kharid. The feast took place in the Lotus mansion, and lasted several hours. During the feast, a mysterious figure managed to slip in behind a door undetected, where he would remain until the coast was clear. The mysterious man struck at midnight, waiting until the sun was distinguished completely. The mysterious man swindled into the Lotus grand bedroom, murdering both of Loqueex's parents almost instantly. Awoken by the chilled screams of his dying parents, Asylum approached the duo, soaking his hands in their rich red, warm blood. He sobbed to himself, running the bloody hand across his forehead and vowing for revenge. During this event, Loqueex slept heavily, a trait he would remain with for the rest of his life. Asylum initially thought of raising his younger silbing by himself, but ultimately left him at the doorstep of another wealthy Kharidian household. Asylum said his fair share of farewells to his younger brother, promising to return for him. He planted a gentle kiss on Loqueex's forehead before setting off on a journey of his own. 'A New Beginning' Loqueex was abandoned by his older brother, Asylum, before the Welsh mansion in west Al Kharid. Robert A. Welsh, who was first in line to obtainthe Welsh family head position, was the first to notice a crying Loqueex outside of his front door step. As Robert was prepared to take the throne within the next few weeks, he hid the baby into a wooden crate containing silk, refusing to spend the rest of his youthful years raising a child who was not of his own. The wooden silk crate, containing the one year old Loqueex, was one of many crates transported to Taverly on Camel, by the druid Rubin Ty Bird. Rubin was very old, but more than that, he was very poor. A man of his age was not commonly seen working such tiresome jobs, which required immense strength to laud about heavy wooden silk crates, even if it was by camel majority of the time. Rubin and his wife, Selena, were strict Guthixians, who had prayed to Guthix day and night for a child, after failing to make on of their own over the course of 20 years. Little did he know, what he desired so greatly was already with him. Rubin hauled the wooden crate all the way to his home in Taverly, where his wife, Selena awaited him. She greeted her husband, and proceeded to give him a nice massuage as appreciation of his hard work. Selena herself worked hard to provide for the two of them, running an herb shop in Taverly. She was highly praised for her level of alchemy, as her experience in the subject was unrivaled, and considered great, even by druidic standards. It wasn't until after supper the couple had become aware of Loqueex's prescence. Rubin was ready to go back for another exhausting trip to Al Kharid, after having been gone for several days, until suddenly, a loud shriek emitted from one of the many wooden silk crates lined neatly up agaisnt the wall. Selena sprang toward the crate quickly to find a startled baby Loqueex, who had been asleep for nearly two and a half days. 'The Way of the Druids' Loqeex was pampered heavily by his adoptive parents, entirely unaware that they were not his birth parents. He was given a new druidic name, Loqeex, as no one was certain of his name before hand. Selena home schooled Loqeex until he was 4, refusing to allow too much contact with the outside world in fear of losing him. This bothered Loqeex, who wanted to roam around town with the other children his age, and embark in the several activities they constructed daily. While being homeschooled, Loqeex learned the Herblore skill, a practice in which various potions are brewed, to serve several purposes. Loqeex was very mischievous as a child, as he was indeed a spoiled little brat, going as far as to breaking glass vials in order to gain attention. He also obtained knowledge on advanced survival tactics, learning to fish, cook, and construct small huts by using logs chopped from a tree. 'Family Reunion' Asylum: Those aren't your real parents... Why do you think you look so different from them? Loqeex: Y-your lying...! Your a lier! Asylum: Fine, go ask them yourself. -Loqeex and Asylum exchange words at the Bird patch While farming a ranarr herb patch, Loqeex was patted on his shoulder, turning to see his older brother, Asylum for the first time in over 10 years. Asylum told his brother of his past, and at first, Loqeex refused to believe any of it. He returned home that night commanding the truth from his adoptive parents. Rubin and Selena confirmed Asylum's story to be true, angering Loqeex. He escaped later that night through his bedroom window, returning to the desert alongside his older brother. Assassin Life 'The Assassin Brotherhood' Crane: "I don't know about this Asylum... He seems kind of young..." Asylum: "He is young indeed. But he's quick... Very quick" -Asylum and Crane discuss Loqeex's chances of joining the Brotherhood Loqeex was introduced to The Brotherhood of Assassins, by his brother Asylum. The Brotherhood was home to several other assassins, many of which originated from places all across Gielinor, and had joined for personal reasons. Asylum of course, had joined seeking their aid in his revenge plans. Asylum would take the role as Loqeex's mentor, sharing with him all the knowledge he had obtained through survivng in this cold world. His first objective was to endludge Loqeex with the same escruciating hatred he had bore this entire time. He began his initial training with increasing Loqeex's endurance and immunity by having him complete a vast array of excercises, for example, forcing him to survive without any food while stranded in the middle of the desert. This also greatly buffed Loqeex's level of patience, as he was really not able to do anything during some of these activities. Asylum was a master crafter, and responsible for much of The Brotherhood's equipment. Combined with Loqeex's polished Herblore skills, the two were able to create various poison touched tools. This was what distinguished them from the others, the ability to ruin their enemies entirely through minimal contact. They became very popular for this style of fighting, becoming known as the "RB Lotus Brothers." Loqeex still kept his faith in Guthix with him through his days as an Assassin, as well as vastly improving his already unique skill set. Asylum constructed the world's first machine manufactured blade mechanism, which he later dubbed "The Hidden Blade." This blade was used by the RB Lotus Brothers frequently, as it was worn around their right hand, similar to how a glove would be worn. Asylum, who was the leader of the Brotherhoor held a secret ceremony in the Lotus Mansion, transfering his leadership to his younger brother. This was a private meeting, consisting of only a few assassins. Around midnight, long after all the others had left, Asylum escorted Loqeex to the mansion's basement. There was a bookcase on the far northern wall, which moved upon taking a red book off of the shelf. The moving bookcase revealed a secret passage way, leading to a small rounded room, with a small trapdoor in the middle. The trap door led to a series of ladders, which finally, led to a larger area, burried deep under the Lotus Mansion. The large room was hidden by a series of bookshelves, one of which was moveable. Upon moving yet another shelf, a runic vault was revealed, shrouded in ancient magic, opening only to those who knew of the Lotus Family's passcode. Once the passcode was inserted, a hidden purple portal was revealed from behind the vault, leading to Lotus Family's library. The Lotus Family library was home to several spell books, written by Lotus ancestors. Loqeex spent much of his time encoding the many texts, gaining knowledge on several religions, races, weapons, magics, and many other things. Conception "Loqueex" was created on April 30th, 2014 by Orange Book. His name was derived from "Kaqemeex", the start point of the quest Druidic Ritual, the quest required to start learning the skill of Herblore. As a druid, his name is a play on the words "Low Kick." This character's inital purpose was to show role-players that even with a deceased character, a solid plot-line may be formed. This page stands as a symbol of character passing, showing role-players that it is alright for their characters to die, and not to fear death in-characterly. Trivia *"Loqeex", when pronounced correctly, sounds like "Low Kicks." Category:Characters Category:Void Knight Category:Guthixian Category:Godless Category:Druid Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Deceased